Greeny Rain
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Di malam hari, sebelum aku tidur, dan di pagi hari saat aku terbangun, aku sadar bahwa aku berdoa agar hujan hari itu."


Greeny Rain

.

.

" _Di malam hari, sebelum aku tidur, dan di pagi hari saat aku terbangun, aku sadar bahwa aku berdoa agar hujan hari itu."_

Makoto Shinkai, Garden of Words

.

.

Dedaunan yang basah.

Udara yang lembab.

Suara gemuruh di kejauhan.

Aku dan payungku berjalan menyusuri kota.

Tujuh tahun sejak hari itu, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Kenangan yang semakin jelas setiap hujan datang, perasaan yang membuatku putus asa, dan senyumnya yang selalu sempurna.

Semuanya terasa begitu jelas saat hujan tiba.

Penolakannya, juga tangis kami berdua.

Setiap hujan tiba, aku akan menemukan diriku keluar dari jalan yang biasa kulalui, lalu berhenti di sebuah pintu masuk taman kota dan diam di sana. Seolah aku menunggunya. Beberapa orang akan berhenti sebentar, melihatku, mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan berdiam diri di situ di dalam hati mereka.

Jika sudah begitu, aku akan membiarkan diriku lama-lama di sana. Lalu bertanya-tanya tentang dia.

Seperti apa hidupnya sekarang? Apakah dia masih kesulitan dengan murid-muridnya? Apakah dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?

Apakah dia juga terjebak pada kenangan tujuh tahun lalu?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Setiap tiba pada pertanyaan itu aku akan menghela napas, merasa membodohi diri sendiri jika berharap dia masih mengingatnya.

Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama.

Semua kenangan akan semakin terhapus, perasaan juga.

Aku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang istimewa dari pertemuan kami berdua.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perjumpaan guru dan murid yang sama-sama membolos saat hujan tiba. Sama halnya dengan dua orang yang minum teh bersama menunggu hujan reda. Tidak ada yang istimewa yang membuat ingatan harus terus muncul.

Jika aku adalah orang lain, maka aku mungkin sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, dan melanjutkan hidupku.

Lalu kenapa denganku?

Aku berpikir ini karena masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang tertinggal.

Pernah suatu waktu di masa lalu aku membuang gambar cetakan kakinya bersama dengan bakal sepatu dan bahan-bahan yang awalnya ingin kubuatkan untuknya. Tapi aku justru jadi orang menyedihkan yang memungut sampahnya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membuangnya.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melanjutkan membuat sepatu itu.

Jadi aku putuskan untuk menyimpannya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak membukanya lagi.

Tapi setahun yang lalu aku memimpikannya.

Aku menjadi remaja lagi, dan menemuinya, dan berbahagia.

Saat aku terbangun, ternyata sedang hujan.

Lalu perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Aku teringat lagi pada diriku di masa lalu, juga keinginanku untuk memberikannya sepasang sepatu.

Jadi malam itu, aku mulai melanjutkan kembali.

Sepatu untuknya.

.

.

Kau tahu, saat kita begitu merasa terikat dengan seseorang, kita sering kali menemukan orang itu meski di tengah keramaian? Rasanya seperti punya radar sendiri, yang kadang kita pun tak sadar.

Aku menyelesaikan sepatu itu setelah beberapa hari tak tidur.

Seminggu setelahnya, aku melihatnya di stasiun.

Perempuan itu masih terlihat sama, begitu anggun dan seperti rahasia.

Menarikku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir itu hanya ilusi dan membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk mendekat.

Begitu sadar, aku terdesak.

Dia masuk ke gerbong dan aku mengikutinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyeberang ke gerbongnya karena kereta terlalu padat.

Ada banyak stasiun untuk berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya turun di mana.

Aku merasakan tarikan yang erat di dadaku, juga perasaan berat yang membebani pikiranku. Semuanya terasa seperti permainan.

Aku seperti dipermainkan.

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa lepas.

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa kali aku menemukan diriku di stasiun, menunggu.

Tapi dia tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Aku bukan lagi anak-anak yang bisa terganggu hanya karena seseorang mengabaikanku. Jadi aku memaksa diriku untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mungkin untuk lupa, tapi menghindar menurutku tidak masalah. Jadi aku pergi.

8 bulan yang lalu adalah kali terakhir aku mendatangi stasiun itu.

.

.

" _Suara gemuruh di kejauhan, langit yang mendung. Mungkin hujan akan datang. Jika demikian, akankah kau tinggal di sini denganku?"_

.

.

Dia mengucapkan itu dengan lancar sekali.

Di awal, aku mengira dia merayuku.

Tapi aku tersadar tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari anak SMA oleh seorang wanita dewasa.

Kami sangat berbeda jauh. Usia itu adalah jurang yang terlalu dalam.

Saat itu, aku bahkan masih merangkak dan kebingungan untuk memutuskan masa depan.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Perasaan senang dan antusias saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, persis seperti anak-anak yang diberi mainan puzzle. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera hujan agar kami bisa bertemu dan aku memberikan jawaban.

Ah... aku ingat seperti apa rasanya saat dia tersenyum ketika aku menjawabnya dengan benar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, senyumnya seperti murid yang bangga karena telah berhasil mengajari muridnya.

Lalu, aku seperti murid yang tersipu karena dipuji gurunya.

Yah... dia memang guruku kala itu.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnnya begitu.

.

.

"Ah... Hujan! Takao! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ke sini! Kau bisa basah nanti."

"Ya!"

Aku menarik koperku sambil berlari ke arah Pak Yoshida.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Melamun di tengah jalan seperti itu? Lihat, kau basah," pria tua itu mengomel panjang, aku tersenyum tak berniat melawannya.

Aku tak menyangka akan hujan, pagi tadi langit begitu cerah.

Lalu aku tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang.

Aku berbalik dan berniat meminta maaf, tapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah keluar.

Telingaku kebas, omelan Pak Yoshida menghilang. Yang bisa kudengar hanya deru napas dan detak jantungku, juga suara gemuruh yang sayup di kejauhan.

Orang ini...

.

.

" _Suara gemuruh di kejauhan, langit yang mendung. Mungkin hujan akan datang. Jika demikian, akankah kau tinggal di sini denganku?"_

" _Suara gemuruh di kejauhan. Bahkan entah pun hujan akan datang atau tidak, aku akan tetap di sini, bersama denganmu"_

.

.

"Bu Yukino..."

.

.

" _Aku mengerti sekarang, aku juga sedang belajar berjalan. Aku masih belum mahir untuk melangkah, aku juga terjatuh. Tapi aku di jalanku, milikku, dan suatu hari jalan ini akan membawaku padanya."_


End file.
